More then Friends
by Lulu C. T
Summary: O: Part of the 100 Theme Challange! It's time for Mako and Ami to come out! What will ensue! I could tell you, but you should probably read the fic, ne?


_**xD I'm trying the 100 themese challange. So heres number one! Introduction! With a bit of AmiMako fluff. ;D most of the these will be Ami and Mako shorts so woot! **_

* * *

Theme 1; Introduction

Ami looked up from the heavy textbook she had been reading as the lock on the door clicked open. She smiled brightly as her mother came into view. "Mom!" She quickly threw the book aside, standing and rushing over to hug her.

The elder Mizuno smiled, wrapping her arms around her daughter in a warm embrace, "Ami…what are you still doing up? It's nearly two in the morning…"

Ami grinned, letting her mother go who sighed wearily, though keeping her smile, "I was waiting for you…"

"That's very sweet of you, now…it's time for bed." Dr.Mizuno said, hands on hips teasingly, "I'll be here in the morning."

Ami laughed, "I know…Finally you get some time off…It'll be nice…"

Her mother nodded, hanging up her coat besides the door, "Yes, won't it? I'll finally be able to cook a decent meal for you…I know you practically live off sandwiches. You're a genius yet you can't cook…Now give me a kiss. Then you should really get some sleep!"

Ami sighed, kissing her mother on the cheek, her smile fading as she recalled the reason for staying up so late. She took a few steps toward the stairs before glancing back, "Oh, mom…can I invite a friend over for dinner tomorrow? I'm sure she'd be happy to meet you."

Dr. Mizuno's eyebrows shot up, smiling, "Of course. It shouldn't be a problem. I'd love to meet my little Ami's best friend…"

Ami grinned, waving to her mother, "Thank you…" She then hurried upstairs thinking to herself, 'Now the real worrying starts…'

The next day;

"So your mom said yes?" Makoto said, idly mixing her drink with a straw, "That's great!" She smiled offhandedly, "I'm excited Ames…"

Ami looked into her eyes, taking her straw free hand, "I'm nervous too."

The small group of friends had gathered to their hangout spot, a small café to wish the pair good luck. They all tried their hardest to comfort them.

"I'm sure your mom will take it fine." Rei reasoned as Mina bobbed her head, "You even said to us, she's a very open minded woman."

Ami sighed, smiling slightly, "She is. There's a difference though, I'm her daughter…some parents don't react well when their own children are involved.

"I guess you're right…" Mina muttered, slapping a hand down the on the table and winking, "But love always prevails! Romeo and Juliet! Just think of those two! The ones we read about in our English class?"

"Minako-chan…" Rei said slowly, "This is an entirely different matter…"

Ami laughed, "Well, it does make me feel a little better. We're not as bad off as they were."

Makoto nodded, standing up and smiling, "Well, I better walk Ami home…her mom is probably wondering what's taking her…and I've got to get ready for tonight."

Ami waved to the other three girls before departing.

That Night;

The evening came quickly, Ami sat downstairs, waiting nervously for Makoto's arrival. She fidgeted with the hem of her dress, tugging it down. Her mother wandered into the room, "…I wasn't aware this was such a formal dinner!"

Ami jumped slightly, looking up to her mother, "Oh! It's not…I just wanted to look nice…"

Dr. Mizuno smiled, nodding, "Of course. Dinner's almost done dear. Will your friend be arriving soon?"

"Any minute…"

"Alright then."

True to her predictions, the door bell rang just a few moments later. Ami hurried to her feet, her heart skipping a beat as she unlocked the door, "Mako-chan!" She threw herself at the girl with a hug, "…I'm glad you're here."

Makoto smiled, kissing her cheek, "Sorry…I got a little caught up with my thoughts…um so…your mom…?"

"In the kitchen…"

"When are we telling her?" She whispered.

Ami fidgeted nervously, "I was thinking…at dessert?"

Makoto nodded silently as Ami's mother came into the room once more. She smiled warmly at the other girl, "What a lovely dress."

Makoto smiled, "Thank you Mizuno-san…"

"No need for formalities, call me Mawata."

"Alright then…er…Mawata-san…"

Ami giggled slightly, "Come on, I'll show you to the dining room." Makoto nodded dumbly, being led to her seat.

Dinner was served quickly, Dr. Mizuno serving, "I do hope you like donburi, it's nothing fancy, but…"

Makoto sniffed appreciatively, "It smells great…I cook a lot myself…I live alone so it's a necessity I think…"

Ami nodded, "She's wonderful…especially with baking…"

The meal was eaten in relative silence; the only sound was of the forks scraping against the porcelain dishes. After they were finished they chatted a bit about school life. A half hour after dinner Mrs. Mizuno stood, pushing her chair out, "I'll go get the cake."

As she left the room, Makoto sighed leaning back in her chair, "Ames…"

Ami hugged her, looking into her eyes, "It'll be alright…" She smiled slightly, leaning closer to Makoto and kissing her delicately on her soft lips.

"Ahem…"

Mako nearly fell off her chair as she sat back, blushing as she looked to the doorway between kitchen and dining room, "Mrs. Mizuno! Um…"

The elder woman looked from each embarrassed girl then laughed, "Oh, calm down you two…"

Ami blinked, a light blush gracing her features, "Mom…Well…I should explain…You see…we were going to tell you…tonight actually…but…Mako-chan and I we're…er…well…we're dating…"

Her mother smiled slightly, "I guessed as much, dear. The way you told me about her in your notes to me made me think you two we're more then just best friends."

"….so…that's it?" Makoto asked, "That was the response I've been…dreading for ages?" She began to laugh, tears forming in her eyes.

Ami watched her for a moment, a smile forming at her lovers' relief. She hugged Makoto again, giggling. She then hugged her mother who smiled, "I'm happy for you Ami, you've found someone to love you…Cherish that. You'll never feel that loneliness again…I know that I'm not around much, dear, but know I love you too. And Mako-chan…Welcome to the family."

Makoto smile grew, "…family…Thank you Mizuno-san…er…Mawata…"

Dr. Mizuno let her daughter out of her hug, "So then, shall we finish dessert then?"

The suggestion was greeted with a round of yes's. The rest of the evening went off smoothly, Makoto and Ami laughing easily with their mother.


End file.
